


u.me,her.him.us

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:05:24
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: jared and jensen fighting against their forbidden love





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen placed his hand over the door and looked at Jared.  
"i warn you ,is not a pretty thing,what i have for apartment". Jared raised his eyebrow at, Jensen.  
"Jensen i am wet . i can't go back home wet. you know that .right ?" . Jensen looked at Jared and let go of the door , some times he felt naive and old , Jared always knew his way in.His beauty and, way of being is, hard not to say no.  
" see. is dirty. i woke up late. and you know me , when i am running late i don't have time to clean" said Jensen. Noticing Jared looking around. socks everywhere. Jensen's jeans all over the couch.and alcoholic drinks just about anywhere you can call furniture. Jared placed his hand over his neck and , looked at Jensen .  
" have you been drinking lately ?".  
Jensen rolled his eyes ."a few".Jared knew Jensen hid his alcoholic problems like dust hidden under a rug.  
Jensen noticed a smile on Jared's face. his eyes made that spark shinning more than, dim light, that bury from Jensen's little window, always trying to cry life but never can. Jared's voice,eyes,everything, made presence of a living thing inside this apartment making it less dark on, Jensen.  
Jared chuckle shortly ."that picture of mine ,makes that wall even scary" he joked. Jensen notice he was staring at the green wall that had, proverbial mark. a crack bruised after their, last fight. Jared's photograph hang over crack but it was useless the crack was marked like a bunch of veins drawing a hairless tree.  
" you haven't fix the wall yet" Jared sighted. Jensen felt guilt about not ever doing anything to fix the dam wall. still trying to figure out, how a wall can uncover lots of dead memories. he placed his hands inside his pockets and took them out , along with the insides.  
" You know me , penniless and broke but, sexy . you still love me right ?" he question.  
"yeah" Jared said taking his shirt off. " is okay if i take a shower in your bathroom?" Jared added. Jensen smile ." can i shower with you ?" asked Jensen before giving Jared, a approval.  
Jared looked at Jensen " like always ?". His own question itself made Jared turn red. Jensen took his shirt off, "exactly. so can i ?". Jared turn to the bathroom door and walked inside. " as long as you order pizza when we are done ?".  
" alright".  
  
Jensen looked at Jared and took a sip of shampoo placing it on top of his shaggy hair. "How's Donna ?" Jensen question, trying not to show many emotions circling in his face." she ask es me about you when your father is not around. she loves you , you know". Jensen focuses on Jared's hazels . wondering if Donna really cared he lived in a cheap apartment building. or that he barley earned money to fall for his needs  
" Misha came last time . he says your father forbid you from visiting me . i don't blame you if you stop coming . his your father and i am -your stepbrother" said Jensen like a blow in the dry.


End file.
